Twist and Turns of Fate
by dawnxofxbloodlyxhearts
Summary: Seth Clearwater and Jane Volturi aren't really the first couple that come to mind when you think twilight, but i wrote this story for the never mentioned couple that i always liked.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is one of my favorite pairings and I'm upset that there aren't more fanfics out there for them. Even though Seth and Jane weren't mention in the books I thought they would be cute together. Oh and the first 2 chapters are in Jacob's point of view but the rest (I think) are going to be in Seth's. and I didn't really know how to properly place the conversations in the wolf pack so if it's a little messed up please forgive me. I hope you enjoy…**

* * *

Jacob P.O.V

We were standing in a line. My family and I were having to face the Vulture again. Yes I now considered the Cullen's family. Well actually their daughter, my Neisse, was a Black but I still felt like a Cullen. Renesmee officially became my wife about a year ago. Happiest day of my life. She was beautiful as always. I was the luckiest man alive

Anyway to the present those creepy vampires were back. They weren't touching my Neisse, I simply would not allow it. They weren't really threatening her but were here more to see how she had grown, But still I didn't like their leech ass anywhere near my angel.

I turned to Seth. He was in wolf form like myself. He was the only wolf who decided to not continue to grow, well besides me. He said with a laugh 'might as well give immortality a try. Sounds fun.'

_You know that was funny_ Seth commented in his mind. I always loved his light-heartedness in stressful situations. He somehow made things more easy. He was excited about the meeting with the creeps. Last time we saw them he didn't get a good look so his goal was seem all.

_I __really cant wait. I have always worried what they looked like. I bet their creepy aren't they…_ I loved how innocent his mind was even after all these years. He never found a imprint which made me said for him. I really felt bad when Leah imprinted and he still hadn't. Leah had imprinted on Nahuel, the half vamp from brazil or something like that . It was hysterical when the pack found out. We would never let her forget it.

_That is funny. Very ironic too. Life is weird sometimes._ he found it just as amusing as I did. Even in this moment waiting for the Italian receptacle to show up he still made me laugh.

After some quick jokes I turned to see Renesmee. She looked wonderful as always. She looked fearful too, which is something I would never want to see. I wanted to run over there and pull her in my arms and kill anything that came near her.

_It must be nice to have imprinted huh. I wonder why I don't have one. Do you think there is something wrong with me?_ I felt the longing in his thoughts. Poor kid. He was the only one who didn't imprint.

_There ain't nothing wrong with ya. I am sure you will find one someday. When you do it is the most amazing feeling in the world._

_Thanks for telling me how amazingly great it is. that's what I really need_. He though sarcastically.

_Sorry kid_

_It ok. And I am not a kid I am just as old as you. _he said with a false anger. I chuckled.

I herd gasp coming from my family. Edward, who's arms where protectively arm Bella and Renesmee which made me feel better, was nodding his head in the north direction. I saw the devils coming gracefully out of the woods. Man they were evil looking.

_So are they everything you'd hoped they'd be Seth?_

_And more _he said sarcastically_ but seriously they are creepy. Who are the ones who are hiding their faces in that black cape?_ Seth said.

_Those are their guards. They go everywhere with them._

_Guards?_

_Yeah you know vampires, overreact to everything._

_Hey they kinda look like those soul suckers from that movie about the geek with the scar. that's ironic._ he mentally chuckled.

_Only you can think about that at a time like this. _

Aro walked up and started talking. I just kinda listen to words that hinted at a fight. Other than that I didn't really care. Most of it was about the friendship between Carlisle and Are. I didn't give a crap about that.

_This is boring _Seth said and put on a dramatic fake yawn.

_I_

_know. Not that I want a fight but I don't care about Carlisle BFF situation. _Seth laughed. Though it was very true. After awhile I heard him beckon one of the guards. I didn't worry about them. We had Bella's shield. They couldn't touch us. Jane walked swiftly to Are side. She uncovered her face and looked at all of us. As soon a she did Seth thought went haywire. I couldn't catch any of it. What was his problem. What he actually scared of her?

_Seth?_

_Jacob who is-is that?_

_Oh that's Jane. She is really creepy._

_No she's not. She is the most wonderful person alive. _he answered adoringly.

_What the hell are you talking about Seth?_ he didn't answer. He just stood their staring at the little witch. His thought were _Jane, Jane, Jane. _Why the he-. I answered my own question. Seth had imprinted. On Jane Volturi!!!

_Yeah I did. _he answered absent mindingly.

_Seth are you serious. They are the enemy. They want to hurt the Cullen's. They ARE EVIL!!! _I scorned

_No she isn't. she is perfect. What if I had said that about Neisse huh? Would you have like that?_

_Seth that is different._

_How?_

_It just is_

_It isn't and you know it._

_Well this complicates things quit a bit. How are you going to be with her huh? She live in Italy with vampires. You live here. And I don't want you to side with those bloodsuckers. If I hadn't said this enough they are the enemy. _I mentally yelled. This was ridiculous. This world was cruel. I mean Jane Volturi?

_You of all people should know I can't be away from her. It isn't possible. I love her. She is everything. Remember gravity. I understand that whole thing now. She holds me to the ground._ Seth pleaded. I did understand the longing to be with your imprint,. which made this worse. I knew I couldn't keep him from here, through there was always the chance she didn't like him back. One could only hope.

_Shut up!!_ Seth said then turned his attention back to Jane. Watching her every move with wonderment. Well isn't this just perfect.

I looked over to Edward. His focus was on the conversation going on. I don't think he had heard Seth and my self's argument. Might as well clue him in.

_Edward?_ he looked in my direction telling me to continue.

_You will never going to guess what happened._ he looked at me questionably.

_Seth imprinted._ his eyes widen. I am guessing he moved his attention to Seth. His eyes narrowed and he let out a growl in Seth's direction.

_I know Jane VOLTURI right. What are the freaking odds?_

Edward nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose, and turned back to Aro. I turned back to Jane. She was staring at Seth also. Great she likes him back. Of course I am sure she knew that It wasn't an actual wolf. I am sure she knew all about the whole shape shifter thing. She wasn't stupid. Well, not really.

_Seriously dude shut up. Before I make you!!! _Seth growled in my direction.

_OOO I am so scared. he rolled his eyes. She was still staring at him. Not her usual I-am-going-to-kill-you-in-a-second-and-enjoy-it smile. She looked closed to happy. Well this is just perfect._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey I know its been like a year since I updated so thank you for being so patient. Ok about the last chapter I have no idea why it is underlined. I am trying like crazy to fix it. Anyway I hope you like ch.2._

* * *

**Damn imprinting**

Aro continued his conversation with Carlisle. I just stood there with probably my mouth hanging wide open. Seth was still caught in that disgusting gaze with Jane. Ugh.

_Um Jake I just had a thought_

_Oh you mean one that wasn't about Jane?_

_Hey every one was this at first to. _he sounded anxious when he replied.

_What is it?_

_What if you know we have to like fight um? I couldn't hurt her. And I would kill anyone who did._

_Well lets hope it doesn't come to that. You know we would have this problem if you hadn't gone and imprinted on one of the Vulture. _I said matter of fact.

_Are you mad at me Jake? You know I cant help it._ truth was I wasn't mad at him and I knew he couldn't help it. I was mad at the situation. Damn imprinting.

_Thanks. I know it's a pretty crazy thing. I have never felt this wonderful before. It like I jus took my first breath. _I knew that feeling all to well. It was what I felt when I fist saw my Nessie. What I still fell when I see her. Not that I ever wanted to feel anything else but that. It is just weird picturing sweet innocent Seth feel that way when Jane was around. Or now he was referring to her as his Jane. Damn imprinting.

"we would prefer the wolves in human form. We intend no fight." Aro suggested. Like hell. I heard Seth biting at the bits. He wanted to see Jane from human eyes. Damn imprinting.

Edward nodded to us. I sighed and Seth and I phased back to human form. Seth was more than happy to do it. He knew it would make Jane happy. This was going to get real old real quick. I knew I was like this with Renesmee. If she said jump I say how high. But was I really this annoying about it? None of my other brothers were like this. Maybe it was just who he imprinted on? Damn imprinting.

We put back on the cloths we had preserved for after the fight. We walked out of the woods. I really felt uncomfortable. I ran over to my Renesmee. Edward let go and I quickly wrapped my arms around her. I felt so much better with her safely in my arms. I started to feel for Seth. Speaking of the witch. I mentally chuckled.

He was standing next to jasper. He had that dazed-looking-at-you-soul mate-for-the-first-time-smile. Ugh. I turned to see her expression now that she really saw him. She had the damn smile. She looked like she was for lack of better term checking him out. Looking pleased. Great now we are going to have another vampire to watch out for. wasn't 8 and a half enough. I cringed. Damn imprinting.

Renesmee pushed her hand to my cheek "_what's wrong Jacob_?" she showed looking worried. I of coursed answered her giving her want ever she wanted. Damn imprinting.

"Seth" I sighed

_Is he alright?_ she showed me again. I soothed her cheek with my hand and sighed

"he imprinted" I whispered making sure the Italian creeps couldn't here me

"_Well that is wonderful" _she though excited. Her and Seth were very good friends. "_Why__is this coming up now? Why is it a problem? Everyone else did."_ she stated.

"Yes but this is quit different. Much more complicated." I answered. Kissing her cheek were my hand had just been.

"_How"_

"He imprinted on Jane Volturi" the name tasted bitter on my mouth. Ness eyes widen in shock.

_WHAT?!?! Jacob Black stop joking._ I nodded my head in Seth's direction. She turned to him than followed his gaze to Jane. She too sighed an pitched her nose. She was too much like Edward.

Jane tore her eyes away from Seth and placed her hand in Aro's. He looked at her thoughts. Then turned to Seth. She knew perfectly well that he had you know. Now the head devil knew it too.

"Oh" was all he had to say. Carlisle looked confused and said "what is the problem friend?"

"It seems that the young man from the far left as a

Had an effect on Jane." he said motioning his head towards Seth. Carlisle snapped his head back at Seth. Seth gave him an ashamed looked.

"I see" Carlisle stated. Damn imprinting.

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Tell me watch you think and hope this doesn't become mysteriously underlined. Anyway have great week **__**J.**_


	3. My Gravity is Not Here

**I am like freakishly surprised that people actually like this story. I thought people would just call it stupid and move on. But so much thanks to all of you for liking it and reviewing. It is Christmas day every time I get a review ****J (that was incredibly cliché, but it fit) so here is the 3 chapter. I hope you love it…**

**All the characters belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer, I only borrow them.**

* * *

**Seth's P.O.V.**

**This was pure agony. Agony was the understatement of the world. torture was to lame for what I felt. Jane had left with the Volturi after our little meeting was over. She had gone. The reason for my breathing, living, and everything else that was mushy gushy. I needed to be with her. I would take death thousand times over to just make sure she was ok. I needed her way to much. My pull to where ever she was to strong to ignore. **

**If I wasn't waiting with Jacob for Sam to come home and tell him the news I would be on the first plane to Italy. I would cheat and steal to get however much it took to get there.**

"**Seth I only have one table" Emily brought me out of my worrying. Well sort of. She was about 40. She looked so young and pretty(well I had though she was pretty but after seeing Jane not much but her held any beauty to me) through. That always amazed me.**

"**Sorry me. I am um a bit ANXOUSE that's all" I knew they could all hear the down right pain in my voice. There are just some things in life you can hide. Like the hurt and pain in being away from someone reason for existing. **

"**What's wrong Seth?" Leah asked from the arms of nahuel. He was madly in love with my sister. She had imprinted on him. They never went anywhere without the other. Hey I was glad because before he came along my sister was well there is no nicer way to put it, Being a bitch. I hated to say that about my sister but it was true.**

"**Like I said before just anxious. I need to tell Sam something" through Sam wasn't really part of our 5 people pack we still asked his opinion on everything. He wasn't even a wolf anymore. He was about forty now. It was really weird to see him like that.**

"**Sure as hell do. I still don't know what you were thinking," Jacob said. He was really stating to piss me off. I mean its not like I could help this. He had been insulting Jane all day. My Jane. I couldn't see how a sane person could say anything bad about that angel of a girl. She was perfect in my eyes. I needed to see her so bad. I had never had physical pain like this before. Ugh.**

"**Shut up Jacob!!" I yelled. I knew he was the alpha and I shouldn't have done that but he was really pissing me off.**

"**Oo touchy. Has siding with the witch twin made you go insane?" That was it. He could insult, blame, hurt(through I am sure he could do much more hurt than what I was feeling right now) and whatever else he wanted to me but he could not, I repeat could not insult my Jane. That is the one thing could not happen.**

**I stood out of the chair I was sitting in "Listen you are being quit the bastard today," I heard a gasp. I never really used language , certainly not to Jacob but he had crossed a line "You can say whatever you want about me but you will not talk about Jane like that. I swear if you weren't holding Nessie right now I would have kicked you ass by now." Wow I never knew I could cuss like that. And a part of me was mad at Jacob because he was holding his imprint. He had never been away from her for more than a couple of hours. I had been away from Jane for over two days. My life at this moment sucked. I continued my tirade "You have never been away from you imprint for more than a couple of hours so you have no idea the pain I feel right now. You can't even try to imagine. And stop blaming me. I couldn't help it. I am glad I did through. I love Jane Volturi," Wow. Of course I knew I loved her, but saying gave me a happy feeling. Which made me miss her more. I heard a another gasp. I guess I just told the whole room, Embry and Chloe ,his imprint and Sam and Emily's daughter, my sister and her imprint, Nahuel. They all knew who Jane was. None of them preferred her either. Oh well didn't really care what they think.**

"**You imprinted on Jane Volturi?!?!" Leah shrieked. Ugh not her to. I didn't reply. I kept my warning **

**glare at Jacob whose eyes were widen in shock of my sudden outburst.**

"**Damn Seth. I never knew you had a backbone" Chloe said astonished.**

"**Chloe language" Emily said mothering**

"**Sorry mom" I ignored their comments. I heard the door open and I smelt Sam. **

**Finally he was home. Maybe he would be the first person on my side. Well not the first. Carlisle had been pretty understanding. All the other Cullens had though I had gone mad. Nessie sure gave me a talking to. I would have thought it was pretty funny actually. But I couldn't think anything was funny without knowing my Jane was alright.**

"**What's wrong here?" Sam asked surly tasting the tension in the room. And my glaring at Jacob was probably a dead give away. He gave Emily a quick peck on the cheek. That sent what small piece of my heart that wasn't with Jane into pieces. I was the only one without my imprint. Why was life so cruel. I needed to be with her. After our little not so friendly gathering is over I was going to be on the first plane to Italy. I couldn't wait. **

"**Seth what's wrong?" Sam asked. I knew my evil glare had turned to a face of a burning man. I knew Sam wouldn't judge me. I always thought of him as a father figure since my dad had passed away.**

"**We need to talk" I sighed turning my depressed face away from Jacob. This should be interesting.**


	4. Yeah, because my life didn't suck enough

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in over a year and that attributed to one laziness and two I couldn't afford to get the right program on my computer. So here is chapter four and I hopefully will be updating more than once a year now ****J**** I hope you enjoy this chapter that should have been up ages ago.**

**Everything belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

The walk to the woods was awkward to say the least. I felt better explaining it to Sam in private, well and Jacob. He was really bugging me. Through Jacob was being silent. Probably not wanting another outburst like the one I had before.

"So what's up Seth?" Sam asked once we were far enough from everyone else. I sighed. Jacob grunted.

"Well…I well um… you see" I couldn't believe I couldn't just say it. I am in love with Jane Volturi. It wasn't that hard.

"Yes," he sounded impatient.

"I imprinted yesterday" I looked down not wanting to see Jacob little faces at the matter.

"Well congratulations. What is her name?" I heard Jacob grunt again.

"Well that's the problem"

"It is a girl right?"

" Of course. Is that even possible?" That thought had never occurred to me. I hope it never would again.

"Anything is possible. So what is the problem?" Sam questioned. I was surprised Jacob hadn't jumped in yet.

"Well she is one of the Volturi. Jane. The youngest girl guard. The one who makes you feel pain." I knew that fact scared people. I was actually kinda proud of her. My Jane could wipe out a whole crowd. She was amazing. Evil but amazing.

Sam's eyes widen. "Oh. I see." I really wish people would quite saying that. "Well this is surprising, but nothing to be ashamed of Seth. We can't control who our soul mates are. I should know," I knew he was referring to what he did to my sister. I didn't blame him anymore. If he hadn't gotten married than Leah would never have found her true soul mate. Unlike me she was with her soul mate right now.

"Yeah but it all worked out," I said trying to ease his guilt.

"And so will yours. Don't worry about what anyone says," his landed to Jacob who scoffed and looked away.

"Yeah but she isn't here. Sam have you ever been away from Emily for more than a day?" maybe if he said yes he would understand my need to see her. And the criminal report I was gonna get for having to steal the money.

"No" great I was alone. Maybe I could talk to the other guys about it.

"Then you have no idea what I have been through. It has been 35 hours and 20 minutes since I've seen her." Most people would have been embarrassed for knowing the time that well. I didn't care.

"Stalker" Jacob mumbled.

"Oh like you wouldn't be that way if you had been away from Nessie. You would be just as bad," he allowed that but came back at me.

"Well I don't see how you can miss the leech. She tried to kill _my_ Nessie. If she tries again I will kill her."

"Jacob." Sam hissed.

"Well _your_ Nessie tried to kill _my_ Jane. And if you say one more insult about Jane I will make you regret. Do you understand?" I felt no shame threatening my alpha.

Sam being the voice of reason "Seth. Jacob. Grow up. Jacob you are not killing Jane. Is that understood?" he said in a authority like voice. I was still giving Jacob the evil glare. He was mirroring it. We sat like that for about five minutes. I got my reasoning and consciences back. Through I was still thoroughly pissed at him for treating my Jane I didn't want to fight.

"Jacob" Sam questioned. I kinda felt like two little toddlers being told to apologized by their dad. Jacob just turned away.

"Jacob say you are sorry" Sam commanded. Man he really was a dad.

"I am sorry Seth" he sighed "I am sorry. It just I have a little thing against the Volturi not Jane. I would never hurt her. I am also sorry for insulting her. I will try to stop," he looked at Sam and nodded.

"That's all I ask." We sat in silence for awhile. It wasn't something I enjoyed. I had more time to miss Jane.

"so Seth welcome to the club" Jacob chuckled.

"What club?" I questioned confused.

"The club of guys who fell in love with a vamp or half vamp. Thank god it isn't just me and Leah anymore." he laughed.

I chuckled to "Thanks" I continued to laugh. Sam rolled his eyes. "So Seth how are you gonna see her? I mean she lives in Italy. I couldn't imagine not seeing Ness that long. It would kill me," he didn't know the half of it.

"I don't know" I yelled putting my face in my hands. "Its been two days and I don't think I could go any another minute without her." It was good to get off my chest.

"Well you could go there I guess" Jacob said.

"Actually after this I was planning on that" I said

"With what money?" Sam asked doubtfully.

"You wouldn't be too mad if I got a slight criminal record would ya?" I asked with an innocent look plastered on my face.

"You are not stealing Seth. Ask Sue if she could spare you the money," Sam said. Even after 20 years my mom still hated vampires. This was probably not the thing to tell her just yet.

Jacob laughed "Yeah that should go over well. Sue hate the vamps. I am sure Seth coming in asking 'hey mom I need about 2oo dollars to go see my vampire girlfriend/soul mate in Italy. Will you give it to me?' will not go well," Jacob said. Through it was a joke it made a lot of sense.

"Speaking of which Seth," Sam said "Do you have those feelings for her? After all she looks thirteen and you couldn't pass for younger than 17. That could look a little weird," Sam was right. I never really thought of that. She would be thirteen forever and I would be seventeen forever. Ugh. This relationship was going to be hard. It's not that I didn't want to date her. She was perfect in every way possible. It's just I never really looked at my feelings for her. I just knew I loved her more than anything. Never really what kind of love.

"I don't know" was all I could say.

"have you even officially met her Seth? Besides those little smiles you two exchanged at the gathering have you had any form of communication?" What was with these two? Where they trying to make me feel even worse than the aching I felt already?

"No I haven't. But I do love her. I don't have to been introduced to know that. But she isn't here." I said for like the 100dth time.

"You know you two are really ruining this for me" I said coldly. They laughed.

"Well I think we should head back. Emily and Ness are probably worried by now" Sam said. I didn't plan on going with them I needed to run.

"Ok. you coming Seth?" Jake asked.

"Nah, I think I need to go for a run." I replied sadly.

"Ok, but I better not get a phone call asking me to bail you out," Sam joked.

"We'll see" I laughed without humor.

"Well hope that the three big ones don't get mad over this. I don't think they let someone live if they get pissed. I hope they don't blame Jane," Jacob said on his way out. Sam and I both stared at him in disbelief. Was he really stupid enough to mention that right now?

"Jacob honestly," said sighed.

"I'm just sayin." Then they were off. What if Jacob was right? What if they were mad? What if they hurt her? What if they ki- no I would not let that happen. I would strangle them with a happy tune in my heart if they hurt her. I HAD to see her now. I had to make sure she was ok. She had to be happy for me to be happy. I would walk on fire to make her happy.

The next thing I knew I was a dark wolf running through the trees. Howling in pain.


End file.
